Degradation
by NoThaTerrible
Summary: The process of becoming a Birth Mother for vampires is a slow, painful, degenerative process that hideously transforms an innocent woman… into a monster.


DEGRADATION

Many people do not understand where vampires truly come from. Stories get passed around about vampires biting people's necks, thereby turning their victim into a bloodthirsty night-dweller, but that is not the truth. There is more to the process than simply getting punctured in the neck.

When a vampire bites someone's neck, they don't actually inject the victim with a 'turn-you-into-a-vampire poison' or whatever people call the process. In actuality, vampires only bite females; never males. The reason for this is because when a vampire bites someone's neck, they are actually injecting the victim with a relatively large dose of Melatonin. This hormone is naturally produced by the body to give a person a sleepy feeling. Vampires carry this hormone in the upper and lower fangs of their teeth, and when their teeth puncture human flesh, the hormone almost immediately enters the bloodstream. In seconds, the female victim falls asleep, allowing the vampire to easily transport their victim to La Guarida; otherwise known as a "Vampire Lair".

Once inside La Guarida, the female is then locked away in a room filled with other captured females. Once a sufficient number of females have been captured, the Vampires start a process that will ultimately turn one of the women into a Birth Mother.

This event is performed roughly once every two years, as that is how long a Birth Mother usually survives. In the United States, it is estimated that there are approximately 30 Birth Mothers created each year. These creatures reside in the upper parts of the country, because it is there where the majority of Vampires live. The reason behind this is because the northern section of the country is, on average, cloudier and darker than the southern part of the country. Vampires live in darker locals because sunlight adversely affects their powers. But why?

Another common misconception about Vampires is that they burn in the presence of sunlight. That is not true at all. When a Vampire's skin is introduced to the UV rays produced by sunlight, their skin begins to shine. This is because Vampires have a protective coating on their skin that is made up various minerals. When the UV rays hit these minerals, the rays of light are refracted off the surface of the minerals in order to protect a Vampire's naturally pale skin. This process of refraction uses up a Vampire's energy, and thus makes their powers (such as incredible speed and strength) significantly less powerful. It is because of this reason why most Vampires live in states such as Washington, where precipitation and overcast weather is common year-round

It is within a small city in the state of Washington, named Forks, where a notorious Vampire clan resides. Their Birth Mother recently passed away, and they are in need of a new one in order to birth more Vampires. The leader of the gang, who goes by the name of Carlisle, recently set out to capture suitable females for the ceremony of the creation of the Birth Mother.

* * *

"Edward, quick, unlock the chamber door," said Carlisle, carrying a skinny, young lady in his arms.

Carlisle had returned with the last of the potential victims. He gently placed her on a bed within the chamber, and promptly left, locking the door behind him. There were now 10 women residing in the chamber; an ample amount for the ceremony. Each woman shared similar characteristics: they were all adolescents, they were considered very attractive, and they were all _virgins_.

"I hope you picked some good women this year, Carlisle," said Edward, walking outside of the house with Carlisle.

"Do you not trust me, Edward, because of the mistake I made four years ago?" said Carlisle, taking a seat on a tree log.

"No, Carlisle, I don't. You ruined two years of production the last time you went out to recruit candidates."

"And I already paid the price. I let the Voltari turn my wife into their own personal Birth Mother."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but that's not my problem. You're the head of this clan, and it's your responsibility to make sure the ceremony goes by without a hitch."

"I know, I know," said Carlisle, lowering his head into his hands, "I know. It won't happen again…I promise."

"Don't worry," said Edward, patting Carlisle on the back, "I'll make sure this ceremony goes by smoothly."

Rosalie drove up in front of the house and saw Edward and Carlisle sitting on a log. She parked her car on the driveway and walked up to the two men. She took a seat beside Edward and started fiddling around in her purse.

"Hello to you to, Rose," said Edward jokingly.

Rosalie removed a small newspaper clipping from her purse and handed it to Edward. Edward quickly read through the article and laughed to himself.

"It won't happen again, huh Carlisle?" said Edward, handing the clipping to Carlisle. Carlisle read the title, which read "Mysterious Man Strikes Again." He skimmed through the clipping and saw a blurry, black and white picture of him carrying a woman into the woods.

"Dammit," said Carlisle, handing the clipping back to Rosalie, "I thought nobody was around when I took that girl."

"Which girl is this that you're carrying in the picture?"said Rosalie, stuffing the clipping back into her purse.

"I think that was the first girl I took this year. I can tell because the girl in the picture had short hair."

"Let's hope we finish this ceremony before the cops come here looking for her," said Edward, rising up from the log, " You know they're going to come snooping around here eventually, because that picture is the last they've seen of her. The last thing we need is the police breathing down our necks because we live out here in the woods."

"All right," said Carlisle, standing up too, "Then let's get started. Rosalie, go get the boys. It's time for a little fun."


End file.
